


Lost Son Of A Legend

by TrevorsChick2000 (orphan_account)



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Horror, Jason is my sempai, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrevorsChick2000
Summary: 'She was never afraid of his darkness or the demons who dance in his eyes'Jason's been dead for years. But what if there was another to take his place? What if he had a son that was somehow hidden from the world? What if one fateful night Charlene Jones just happens to find him?





	Lost Son Of A Legend

_ “Dad, don't make me do this.” Charlene whined  _

_ “It's better than you getting on my nerves.” her dad retorted  _

_ Charlene's father was forcing to go to Camp Crystal Lake. Not as a camper obviously, she's twenty two, but as a counselor. This place has a bad vibe and, unless you don't watch the news, we all know there's something bad lurking in those woods. That stupid sign came into Charley's view and reminded her of how much she didn't want to be there. She'd been here as a kid and like that wasn't bad enough? When she was here a group of assholes put her in intensive care. She said she couldn't swim for a fucking reason! At least one of the counselors paid attention or she could've died there. The sound of the engine in her father's car ceased and her Dad sighed  _

_ “Alright. We're here.” He said  _

_ “I noticed.” Charlene stated sarcastically  _

_ “C'mon Charley, don't be like that.” Her Dad sat back in his chair _

_ “Dad, I nearly died here! And you expect me to be over the fucking moon that you brought me here?!” _

_ “Watch your language! Charlene I've got things to do. I need you out of the way. It's only for a few weeks. And you can swim now anyway.” _

_ “Only because mom actually cared.”  _

_ Charlene climbed out of the car and grabbed her things from the back. She walked at a quick pace and ignored her Dad as he drove away. This is going to be awful. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*  **_Charlene's POV_ ** *

I walked through the camp of fucking evil and made my way to the main cabin. I really don't want to be here. As I walk up the stairs of the cabin, two counselors walk out, a boy and a girl, and walk off into the woods. Gross. I push the door open and am met by Mr. Kingsley. At least I don't have to go hunting for him. 

“Hello,” he drags out his greeting “you must be Charlene, correct?” he says 

“That's me.” I sigh

“You don't seem to pleased about that.” he chuckled 

“Long story.” I said 

“Alright, uh.. let me show you your cabin.” 

I follow the man back out to the camp grounds. There's already a couple of kids there and I watched them for a second. Me and kids just don't get along. Mr. Kingsley walks up the steps of one of the cabins. It's closer to the lake than some others and was a little smaller than the others. There were two other counselors inside which looked like they were having a good time before we walked in. Kingsley points to a bed

“You can have that one. I hope you warm up to this place eventually.” he walked out and closed the door

“I severely doubt I will.”

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. This is bullshit. Couldn't I have just stayed at a friends or something? No, I have to got to a camp that's made for eight to twelve year olds. I pushed my suitcase under my bed before laying down and closing my eyes.

~  _ time skip _ ~

I sat on the porch with my notebook on my lap, doodling whatever came into mind, I'd been sat there a while. A few more kids had shown up since I arrived early this morning and it was now around midday. Some of the kids were running around in groups but I couldn't make out what they were either running away from or running towards. I heard a splash and quickly looked up. They'd thrown one into the lake. See why I hate kids? I ran over and could see them thrashing around. I jumped in and grabbed them before resurfacing and sitting them on the edge of the pier

“Are you okay?” I asked 

I was still in the water in front of him and he looked traumatised.

“I- I- I think so.” he stuttered

It was a boy and he did look different. As in one of his eyes sat a little lower and I'm guessing that's why his mouth was a little to the right and apparently had a bit of a stutter

“What's your name?” 

“J-Jackson.” he replied 

“That's cute.” I smiled “I'm Charlene.”=

I climbed out and sat next to him. He was shaking and still looked terrified.

“How about we get you dried off?” I stood up and held my hand out.

“O-Okay.” 

He took my hand and I headed to the main cabin. He was only a few feet tall and compared to me he came up to my hip. His hands were also rather small since he seemed to only be able to hold onto a couple of my fingers. As we walked past the forests edge something snapped and made me jump.

“W-What was that?” Jackson asked 

“I'm not sure. An animal most likely.” I said as we continued to the cabin. I opened the door and sat him on a chair before going and finding a towel. Once I had one, I returned to him and wrapped him in it. He was absolutely freezing and was still shaking a little.

“That better?” I asked 

“Much. T-Thanks.” he smiled 

“That's my job to make you comfortable. But let me tell you a secret, some of the others aren't too good at it.” 

He laughed at my statement. He was a sweet kid. While he continued to giggle the cook, Angela, walked out of the kitchen and Jackson ran up to her

“Jack, what happened to you?” she said 

“T-The boys through m-me in the l-lake. But she s-saved me.” he pointed at me

“Thank you, Charley.” Angela smiled 

“No problem. When I was younger some kids did the same to. Not a good position to be in.” I said “Anyway I've gotta go. I'll see you around.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my cabin and grabbed my grey hoodie. My hair was still damp from earlier but apart from that I was pretty much dry.

“Hey Charley, wanna hear a scary story?” Adam asked

Adam has been my best friend since we were kids. He got put here by his mother for the same reasons as me, he was also with me when we were kids so I've literally trusted him with my life.

“Sure. Scare me.” I sat on my bed facing him

“You know the Jason Voorhees case?” I nodded “Jason supposedly had a son, who's lurking in those woods. Jacob Voorhees.” Adam said

“Jacob Voorhees? Very creative Adam.” I chuckled 

“I'm serious, Charley.” Adam’s tone was the thing that scared me.

“Next thing you'll be telling me that Freddy's back.” I said

“Never say never.” Adam shrugged 

“Whatever, bro.” I said as I stood up.

I walked outside again and walked down to the water. The wind blew making me shiver and I quickly zipped the hoodie up. I slowly wandered down the boardwalk and sat on the edge with my legs crossed.  _ Jacob Voorhees, huh? What a strange thought that is _ . The lake was beautiful when the sun was setting or even when it reflected the night sky. This place still gave off a creepy vibe though. Considering it's actually proved there's a killer lurking in those woods somewhere, you'd think they'd shut this place down for good. But nope. Let's bring a group of kids to a place a serial killer lives! Something snapped me out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps on the wood behind me. I turned and at the opposite end from me stood a tall man in that signature white hockey mask. Although it seemed a little shorter than what Jason supposedly is.  _ Maybe Jacob is real after all _ . We stared at each other for a minute then I started getting closer and he bolted in the direction of the forest. Thank God I put my trainers on. I ran after the masked figure which, now that I think about it, probably wasn't my best decision. He was fast to my surprise and I might have been an athlete in high school but not so much anymore. I came to a big open space and I seemed to have lost him. I looked around for a second but he was nowhere to be seen.  _ Goddamn it _ .


End file.
